To Hell and back just for the craic
by W.S.Ravensoul
Summary: Reno has a bit of a bad day when he dies for a bit. When the afterlife cant handle him things go from bad to worse. The gold saucer will never be the same again. Also features moogles as you've never seen them before. Please R&R as this is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Sari naeo who told me to do it..Yep I'm that easy to persuade to do things. So anyway I still haven't invented any sort of time machines so I don't own FFVII or any of the other scenes that I might rip off now and then...yet. For the most part this stuff is my own and for the rest it's Sari naeo's. NB. Just to let the folks who aren't from Northern Ireland know "craic" pronounced "crack" means good times or "Whats the craic?" means "Whats up? anything good?" Ok so without further delays start reading the story. Go on. Do it now...I told you to start reading. Its not like theres anything interesting here. Go on... Damn. Ok I'm going to stop typing this intro now.

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 1: Bedtime Reading

Incident Report Form Z9MGD666

Reporting officers name: Reno

Date: Monday I think… I'm not blocked and I have a hangover so it must be a Monday.

Shinra Division: The Turks.

Statement:

Well I was just taking Yazoo to the holding cells to find out what the hell he was doing in the Honey Bee. I said he must've been looking for his Mum and… man I'm hungry. I wonder if there are any cookies left in the kitchen. I sure am hungry. Wonder who invented cookies? I bet it was some genius. One on the same level of the guy who invented the electric prod. It might even be the same guy. Whoa cool…

Tseng read the statement again in disbelief. Years of military training and the guy still can't write a report without going miles off track. Mind you, Reno's lack of concentration was the least of Tseng's worries. What really troubled him was what Rufus was going to do when he woke up. At present Shinra had a coma contingency in effect while their president recovered in hospital. The bemused Turk leader sighed at the long night of work ahead of him.

In front of him his desk looked like someone had dumped a forest of paper on it. It was littered with incident reports, damage claims, fines, bar tab reminders, death threats, security DVD's and one very cute nurse's phone number. He dug into his arm into the thick pile of paperwork and fished around until he found his laptop. At least that was still in one peace. He set the device on his lap and started it up while picking up the nearest report to hand.

Somewhere in this pile of work was the full story. He liked to think of himself as a good multi-tasker so he fired a random DVD into the small computer while he read the report. Unfortunately he didn't notice that his tie got caught in the drive. The room was completely silent except for the hum of his laptop, so when his office phone rang he jumped about three feet into the air.

He pulled the phone out of the paperwork and tried to answer it. At the same time his laptop had managed to fly up into the air and then weigh him down like an anchor so by the time he reached the phone he had whacked the side of his face off his desk. Not only that but the computer was now slowly choking and strangling the now half-dazed Turk, so that when he spoke his voice sounded a bit like a cat coughing up a hairball. His face kept changing colours from red to purple to blue as the conversation went on.

"Kewaarrrk?"

"Hello? Mr Tseng Sir?"

"Wharrl. Yes? Gaak"

"There is a Nurse Fiona on the line. Says she wants to talk to you."

"Nooooo caaalls."

"But sir…"

"Gvoooork Damnit," Cough, "I said no caaalls."

He just about managed to put the phone down before passing out. As soon as he hit the ground the drive slot popped open, releasing his tie. He woke up ten minutes later coughing and hacking. A weak sounding,

"Damn I hate Monday's," passed his lips before he passed out again.

He woke up to his secretary cleaning a random pot plant that she liked to call Harvey. The room was tidied and organized. His desk was now covered with neat piles of paperwork and DVD's. His laptop and a fresh, steaming cup of coffee waited for him.

"Oh. Good afternoon Sir. Good to see you awake again."

"Uuuugh. Hello Rosie. How long was I out?"

"It doesn't really matter. You got some rest. However now it's time to work, work, work. Come on. Time to go." During that last part Rosie did not take a breath and pushed him into his chair while dusting him over with her feather duster. She walked out of the room quickly when she saw his right eye start to twitch.

After Tseng got over the shock of being pushed around by his secretary he muttered darkly and settled down to read the mountain of reports on his desk. If he was going to make a proper report that would convince Rufus not to kill them when he woke up then he would have to do some background reading.

After finishing the first couple of reports he banged his head off the desk a few times. 'Rufus is never going to believe this. This is going to take a lot of tweaking.' He downed another coffee before continuing reading and thinking how he could relay the incident without death becoming a consequence.  
End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you wish though its a bit early to do that yet. Next why Yazoo was taken to the holding cells as Tseng begins construction of his statement. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I dont own FFVII but I'm watching ebay like a hawk for the day the ownership is up for grabs. So I might one day. You never know. I sure don't.

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 2: Tseng the tstoryteller

Incident report  
Form Z9MGD666  
Officer reporting: Tseng Shinra  
Department: The Turks  
Date: 32/9/3503

Statement:

I have gathered all the available information and what follows is the Golden Devil incident that took place two weeks ago. If it could have been said to start anywhere it started in the clothes shop in the sector 6 slums. Security videos have captured footage of Yazoo, (see Hojo's report for full background details) browsing the women's section for dresses. The shop had a few other clients looking for suits, shoes, handbags and the like. He came in what he thought to be a disguise as the effeminate, longhaired, albino gunslinger was trying to be discreet. _Tseng remembered chuckling to himself when he saw the footage._

Yazoo was ducking around and looking left to right as if he were about to cross a busy road. _Then Tseng saw it. The disguise that was meant to hide Yazoo's true identity._ It was a large, droopy white moustache. He looked like some sort of Hell's Chocobo. _Tseng hit the back of his chair as he rocked with laughter, nearly toppling to the marble floor of his office._ Yazoo continued to duck and dodge looks in his direction before his eyes lit up. He stood in front of the smoothest, shiniest, most pink dress in the shop. His mind was made up when he saw a little tag attached to it. It read,

"For the modern man who is not afraid to get into fights over being called a big girl's blouse."

He looked down and patted the materia that he carried in his pocket. Grinning he took the dress to the changing rooms, not noticing that he was followed by a young teenage girl who had picked out a little black number for herself. I say little black number but what I actually mean is a little black ninja suit. Our records from Wutai positively identify the girl as one Yuffie Kisaragi. There are no cameras in the changing rooms so I can only surmise that the girl saw signs of materia on Yazoo. Being a materia specific kleptomaniac she couldn't help but steal the materia he was carrying whenever he had the pink dress on as the next surveillance shows a black and pink streak flying through the door. They left a row of coins spinning on the counter. The shop owner counted the money and slowly scratched his head before shouting, "Have a nice day," out to them. Incidentally further footage showed the owner take Yazoo and Yuffie's clothes out of the dressing rooms to hang them up and put them up for sale.

What happened next was gathered from various witnesses who reported seeing them take flight and head towards the Honey Bee where I eventually gathered from Reno's report that this is where he enters the story. His report says that he followed them in because of the disturbance they created. Witnesses however have pointed out to me that he was in there a good two hours earlier. When asked about this he replied,

"Stakeout. I'm thorough you have to give me that." Honestly sir I give up. Anyway he was there and soon found himself in the middle of a large fight. There was video footage available although I fear it was tampered with.

Reno was indeed being thorough as he was massaging Horny Bee (one of the Honey Bee's more promiscuous staff). She was telling him how good a job he was doing. The tape was edited so the next hour and a half was destroyed. The scene changed to Horny Bee being sprawled on the bed and Yazoo, Yuffie and Reno facing each other. Well Yazoo and Yuffie were facing each other. Reno was simply caught in the middle looking confused and angry that his session had been interrupted. Yazoo spoke first. His angry tone was hard to take seriously as he was wearing a shiny pink dress.

"Give me my materia back thief."

"Or what? You gonna beat me with your pwetty pink handbag? Heh."

Yazoo produced his gunblade and aimed it at the girl's forehead while Yuffie produced a large shruiken. The only problem was that they were both aiming through Reno. Reno however was evidently more concerned about the establishment that the fight was about to start in. His electric prod flickered to life.

"Ok folks. Take this outside. You are not repeat _not_ messing up this joint." Yuffie giggled.

"He thinks he's gonna stop us with his pokey stick. Ooooh lookout it's the pokey stick of death. Poke. Poke. Hahaha." Reno now became very pissed off.

"Ok. You want to die? Fine by me." Now it was Horny Bee's turn to interrupt.

"Please stop. I'll make sure you all get a free ahem massage."

"Ewww"

"Gross"

"Yahoo." Reno stood there with a huge grin on his face when he felt a sharp pain in the rear. He turned to see an angry Yuffie.

"Sexist."

Reno grabbed her foot and pulled, making her fall on her back. The shruiken went spinning under the bed. A soft click gave Reno warning enough that Yazoo was about to fire the gunblade. Reno quickly jammed the electric prod into the barrel. In the next few seconds something extremely strange happened. Yuffie threw the stolen materia in anger as hard as she could at Reno. The electric prod went off making Yazoo's body spasm causing him to pull the trigger. The gun exploded sending a cloud of searing flame over Reno's body. The materia broke over Reno's head shattering into a million pieces. The flame caused them to fuse to the Turks body.

When the dust settled Reno lay still on the floor burnt to a crisp.

"Aaah." Yuffie screamed.

"What?" Yazoo shouted angrily while looking at the remains of his weapon.

"Your boots."

"What the hell is wrong with my boots?" Yuffie's scream from earlier brought Rude running.

"What's all the screaming….Reno!" Yazoo put a finger on his lips.

"Ssssssh. Now what is wrong with my boots?"

"They don't go with that dress at all. Listen I know a shop nearby where I'm friendly with the owners. I'm sure I could hook you up with some class grade A gear."

Rude beat his fist against the wall.

"There's a guy on the floor needing medical attention and all you can do is talk about is clothes?" Yuffie glanced on the floor.

"Oooh he's had worse and its shoes not clothes. There is a big difference. Listen this is a fashion emergency get out of my way." The two pushed past Rude followed by a freaked out Horny Bee. Rude checked for a pulse.

"Oh no. Nooo. Don't do this on me." He got on his phone as quickly as he could and contacted me.

"Tseng sir. Please I need you to meet me in the massage parlor of the Honey Bee. Bring Elena and as much caffeine and sugar as you can." From the tone of urgency in his voice it sounded like a real emergency so I grabbed Elena, some supplies and rushed over there.

We found Rude kneeling over the burnt body of Reno trying to slap him back to consciousness. For the next five minutes we tried to resuscitate him but to no avail. Rude eventually raised his head.

"Sir. I think…I think Reno is dead Sir." _Tseng failed to mention the next minute of the tape where he excused himself from the room to celebrate. _

"_I'm free. Yessss. Yahooo." Rude interrupted him._

"_Uuuh Sir."_

"_What?"_

"_You're still on speaker phone." Tseng's eyes bulged with surprise._

"_Oh. Umm. Sorry." He walked back in._

I told them I would arrange a burial detail immediately. From Reno's report he stated that his spirit looked down on his body and said.

"Oh yeah. That guy's a goner. Wait. Good Looks, red hair. That's me isn't it?" Apparently a fiery pit opened up beneath him, invisible to us. He fell in.

"Awww. Crap."

End of Chapter

Just incase you didn't get that. Yes Reno is dead. Let the flaming commence. However do not worry too much as with him its just a minor inconvenience. You know Reno. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts as it may even motivate me to get chapter three up all the quicker.TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf  
By the way the storyteller was spelt like that on purpose just incase anyone tries to complain about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back after a long absence. I actually have this story finished now and will eventually have it all up. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 3: Reno and the Reaper

Tseng was not happy as he typed up the next part of the report because he had to take Reno's word for it. He knew he would have to edit it but there were no other witnesses to corroborate what he put together. He only hoped that Rufus would accept it and with an even greater hope he prayed that his job would still be intact. After all this was an incident so big that a separate type of form had to be created to explain it and after spending two years in Shinra admin Tseng knew how big a deal that was. He sighed as he began.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

Incident Report Form: Z9MGD666

Reporting officers name: Reno

Date: I dunno

Shinra Division: I was dead so technically I was on a career break.

Report:

So there I was totally deaded. Is that a word? It is now. Why? Because I am Reno the mighty (Tseng edit. He goes on like this for a bit. It is just best to take it that "deaded" is indeed a word or he will rant again). I was in a fiery place with no fun and a mountain of paperwork. I got bored and started to make paper darts out of them. I threw them at the little red guys that were running about everywhere. I don't know what the paper was made of but it stuck into them as if they were knives. It was so funny. I got one of them in the butt and he (Tseng edit. You don't want to know the details of this part sir. Trust me I lost a lunch over it).

After I pulled the remainder of them off me and wiped myself down this guy in a black robe appeared. At first I thought it was one of those Sephiroth clones. I remembered that you could get away with pranking those guys pretty good and they would get back up as if nothing happened to search for Sephiroth. So I took his scythe and cracked him good over the back of the head before laughing at him. I proceeded to take it one further and put the scythe in his hand before (Tseng edit. Lets just say he has a lengthy game of "Stop hitting yourself" and leave it at that).

There were two strange red lights coming from behind the cloak before a massive voice came out. Trust me it was so loud that it almost messed up my hair and that's saying something.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THIS IS MY OFFICE?" I saw a sign above the desk saying.

"Mr G. Reaper." It was then I realized that I was neck deep in chocobo crap. Heh kind of like (Tseng edit. More drivel).

* * *

Tseng wiped his brow as he edited over the last line. 'If Rufus saw this report not only would I not have a job but my head would be on a stick'. He resumed reading.

* * *

So I told him

"This is hell right?" The dude threw off his hood and guess what it was. A skull. Totally freaky. It could have been Hojo's granddad.

"THIS IS NOT HELL BUT I SEE THAT AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING."

"Only if you can catch me" I said before kneeing him in the crotch and diving into the mound of paperwork. There was so much there that the little red guys had built a civilization inside of it. Quite spacious and it made the perfect getaway tunnel. I could hear the reaper behind me slicing through ream upon ream of paper. Something rustled in the distance. The little red guy with the dart stuck in his ass had got a bunch of his friends to gang up against me so I picked them up by the horns and flung them into the Reaper's path.

Soon they were running as quickly as I was. I heard a lot of screaming as the pace of the shredding increased. I looked around to see the dude had switched to using sickles. One in each hand. I was now being chased by the ultimate combine harvester. Then I felt a draft and checked my back. The dude had ripped a large tear out of it the dirty (Tseng edit. Put it this way he got really annoyed at this point and spent a whole three pages cursing. Some were made up and some didn't even make sense but that's what he did).

Sorry got a bit carried away there but the dude messed with my threads. So I got real angry and suddenly something weird happened. I was covered with a red light and my entire body got covered with gold. I know I had red eyes though as that was the only colour I could see. Oh and red hair too except that it was all glowy now. I could feel horns poking out as well two on my forehead and all down my arms. I stopped running and turned around.

There was an almighty "Clang" as the sickles bounced off me. I pointed at the reaper and shouted "Fear" at him. Although it was more like something else shouting out of me. Anyway old bony features stopped altogether. Something weird was happening to him. He was covered in pink stuff that (Tseng edit. How can one guy be so gross?) By the end of it the Reaper understood what had happened.

"Flesh? Nooo. How can I have flesh? Get it off. Get it off." He tried taking it off but more grew back in its place. The now fleshy Death gave me a look that could kill.

"YOU! GET OUT NOW." With a swipe of his palm he punched me so hard I ended up going through the roof. I heard the sounds of an arcade and smelled sweet candy floss and popcorn before I passed out.

* * *

Tseng stopped typing for a while so he could have another swig of coffee. There was a short, sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Rude popped his head around the door and gave a single nod.

"Oh its you. Come in. What's happened?"

"There's a group of moogles downstairs Sir. It seems they want compensation for their services in the incident."

"And if they don't get it?"

"Then they are going to report to Rufus directly."

"Damn it fine. Pay them but not too much. I have to explain where the money went."

"As you wish sir." Tseng felt like shooting something at that point. The door creaked and a head of red hair started to peek around the door with a

"Hiya Sir. Hows it going?" The head ducked out quickly as two bullets hit the doorframe letting the Turks know that Tseng would be occupied with this for a little while longer. Tseng smiled cruelly before getting back to looking at more reports.

* * *

That's it for this chaper hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.  
Cheers  
Wolf 


	4. Chapter 4

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 4: Death and Candyfloss

Tseng watched with a grimace from his window as a clan of grinning moogles walked away from the Shinra building. Each carried a large sack. One of them tripped and spilled some of their reward onto the pavement. It was a load of kupo nuts. 'Rude you genius', Tseng thought as he smirked. He quickly wrote "Give Rude a bonus this month for quick thinking," on a post-it and set it to one side. Rude had provided the moogles with a reward of beer nuts that the Shinra Corp received for free from Kupo Co as payment for providing them with electricity. Content that the situation was not a complete disaster and that there was only one numbskull on his team to "think outside the box," he got back to writing his report.

* * *

Incident Report Form Z9MGD666

Reporting officer's name: Tseng

Date: 32/9/3503

Shinra Division: The Turks

Report:

Finally I can get back to a story I can verify. From the Golden Saucer's security tapes it shows that a fiery pit opened up in the main hall scaring the Fat Chocobo mascot out of his suit. Reno in a golden form with glowing red hair and eyes was indeed thrown through it and landed on the floor where he promptly passed out. When staff were informed of his presence they sent in a Cait Sith unit to assess the situation in case this golden creature was dangerous.

The fiery hole was by now sealed and it appeared as if it never existed. The unit padded in and poked Reno with its foot. No response. It held out a candyfloss in front of his nose and he twitched. Now as you and I know, giving Reno any form of sugar is an extremely bad idea. This was no exception. Within seconds the Cait Sith was missing a candyfloss and the arm that was attached to it.

The creature that I will now refer to as Golden Devil began its rampage. The red glow flared up and it moved at such a speed that only the gold and red blur could be seen. First it went to the roller coaster on what must have been a recon mission. There was definitely purpose to its movement. However it did not get on the coaster before getting the cute attendants phone number. He won the top prize as well after flying through every target. After the ride the creature howled that it wasn't fast enough and it tweaked with the controls until the coaster ride lasted five seconds instead of five minutes. Victims of the ride are currently receiving treatment at the psychiatric ward of Midgar Hospital. Most of their statements were illegible; the ones I could make out had "blender" and "new underwear" as prominent themes.

The Golden Devil proceeded on to the battle square where it beat the top score by a clear 5000 points. The square witnessed a rare event where it had to close for lack of monsters and opponents. The visitors that complained within the Golden Devil's earshot were knocked out simply when he poked them. Seeing that this was going to be a bigger problem then the Cait Siths could handle the manager called in Shinra. The call was brought to my attention to which you will remember I notified you of it as soon as I heard.

While we had a meeting to discuss how we could best deal with the situation the Golden Devil blitzed through the arcade, moving so fast that most of the machines couldn't handle it and blew up. One of the machines that didn't blow up was the House of Moogle. This proved to be a key turning point to bring about the end of the incident. After Golden Devil trashed the amusements he set about racing the chocobos on foot. He caused massive panic on the track by singing this song in chocobo talk. See attached sound file.

* * *

Tseng played it in the office while working on a literal translation from his language database. The chocobo section was provided courtesy of Chocobo Joe. Golden Devil's voice was in tune but still resonated pure mischief. "Kwaarrkawarkarka Kewahh…" Tseng was not surprised at the panic caused when the literal translation came up.

"I like the chocobocochocoboco chocobos but only when they're well done. I'm gonna get me a chocobocochocoboco chocobo and shoot it with my gun." Tseng resumed his typing.

* * *

Let me point out at this point in time that no chocobos were harmed but the Golden Devil did have a purpose. His goal was achieved when the riders were flung from their mounts and onto the ground where they ran screaming for their lives. The chocobos ran as fast as they could but not away from the Golden Devil. They ran towards him thinking that as a group they could peck him into submission. The creature laughed like a maniac and waited for them with his arms outstretched. When one came to peck him he flicked it on the beak with impossible speed. The chocobos underwent a transformation where their feathers shone like gold and their eyes became as red as the former Turk's now were. He whispered to them and they departed to unknown places on an unknown purpose.

Unfortunately we learned the purpose when we arrived. By now the Golden Saucer was empty of children and the Golden Devil was now making his way towards the haunted house. As you can see from the attached tape this is where we entered the Golden Devils little game.

* * *

Tseng took a break as his brain was working overtime. The next part of the report was crucial to his survival as well as that of the Turks.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf 


	5. Chapter 5

It gets good from here on in. Lots of battles and awkward moments. Also huge surprise at the end. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 5: A saucer full of Shinra

Tseng was happy enough with the next part of the report, as it was mainly video editing. However it was important that that editing was seamless so that Rufus didn't see exactly how he was knocked out.

* * *

Incident Report Form Z9MGD666

Reporting officer's name: Tseng

Date: 32/9/3503

Shinra Division: The Turks

Report:

Now we come to the part that you should remember. Our forces stormed the building from every tactical entrance. Windows, doors, hidden passages, you name it we had it covered. That was the problem. If we hadn't have used so many troops then maybe the incident would not have been so bad. Not that I am questioning your judgment. I am merely suggesting that through a lack of foresight things were worse then they actually could have been.

Unfortunately the video files attached don't show how you were put into the condition you awoke from sir. Needless to say you were dealt with quickly and professionally, as you were in the top Shinra medical facility within moments of your mishap. Please see the video files attached to see what happened.

Tseng watched the videos intently to make sure he took care of any evidence that might condemn his division.

* * *

The soldiers stormed the building as he had just said, bringing desert dust with them. Elena and Rude were sneaking in by way of the air vents to gain a tactical advantage. Rude took point in order to tackle Reno head on in the hopes of making him see sense and if that involved physically knocking sense into him, well that was a risk he was willing to take. A scuffling was heard. Rude adjusted the night-vision camera in his glasses. Something up ahead was moving; fast.

"Back up." He shouted to Elena but it was too late.

The thing was almost upon him. He got his prod out and flicked it on. Electricity made a buzzing sound.

"Don't hit the sides or we'll get fried too." Elena yelled. Rude blocked the yelling out and concentrated on the approaching intruder.

"Almost…nearly there…"

"Kwaaark."

"Now." He beat the evil chocobo on the beak, making it thrash in the airvent. As a consequence the vent collapsed, sending the two Turks and a now unconscious chocobo onto the floor of the battle square.

This distracted the remaining forces in the square long enough for the two chocobos lying in wait to spring their attack. Within seconds the two large birds were sprinting through the square, pecking every Shinra soldier within range. The soldiers they touched became golden with red guns and eye masks. Rude and Elena were the last ones standing before the chocobos noticed them. The birds lunged after them.

"Grab my hand." Elena shouted.

"What?"

"Just do it." Rude took a second of hesitation before complying with her wish.

"Right, now do you know how to dance?"

"What?" Rude did not like where this was going. Elena sighed.

"Just hold your prod out and spin with me." The two held their prods out and span so that they created a whirlwind of electricity. The chocobos ran right into it and got clobbered. They flew unconscious into a pile of changed Shinra soldiers.

"You're a wonderful dancer."

"Tell anyone and you die."

"Ok what next?"

She was answered by the clicking of a hundred weapons.

"Oh craaap." Elena looked at Rude.

"Care to tango?" Rude pulled at his collar. At that moment another Shinra force opened up a secret passage.

"Not really." Rude cried as he grabbed Elena's hand and dived on top of the soldiers. They all fell down a chute and landed in a junkyard. Rude and Elena rolled off the unconscious soldiers.

"At ease soldier." Rude chuckled before he and Elena made their way back to the helicopter.

Tseng was with Rufus in the entrance hall when the chocobos struck. They both took a couple of shots at the birds but the chocobos sidestepped the bullets with obvious ease. They looked at each other communicating the same thought, 'Ohh crap'. Soon the pair were running for the nearest doors. Rufus took the roller coaster while Tseng took the arcade. Rufus ducked down in the front seat of the roller coaster hoping to hide until it was safe to leave. Some normal 3rd class soldiers were there and attempted to protect him.

Nothing happened for a while. Suddenly out of nowhere the soldiers were pelted with paint. The paint changed and spread over the soldiers until they became golden with red guns and eye masks. Rufus looked around calmly assessing the situation.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this."

"Correctamundo boss man."

"Reno?"

"In a way I suppose. You can call me Golden Devil." There was a strange smirk on his face as if he knew he had already won.

The tape cut out and resumed to show Tseng running while shooting backwards at the changed troops behind him. He took out a small black rock and shouted "Blindna." There was a cloud of darkness and the sound of bodies bumping into arcade machines. Tseng gave a sly grin before making his exit. He didn't notice the line of pom-poms that were following him out. Tseng found the helicopter and was asking the troops where Rufus was before a soldier reported that he had last seen his whereabouts. Tseng followed him. The tape cut out and came back on showing Tseng dragging the president back onto the helicopter. In the meantime the speakers declared that the Golden Saucer was the new Headquarters of the Golden Feartroops and that they were now under the leadership of the Golden Devil.

The video cut to a meeting of the Shinra leaders discussing how to deal with the problem. Tseng spoke up first.

"He's using fear to paralyze his victims and use it to control their movements. I was close enough to hear some of the soldiers murmuring that they had to attack us or whatever they feared would get them." Heidigger spoke up next.

"As our leader is currently out of action I have put the coma contingency into effect. As of now we all have to deal with this problem our own way. I'm with bombing the crap out of hmmmph." Heidigger slumped in his chair after falling asleep.

A white sleeve took away the chloroform-covered cloth. It was Hojo.

"I think we can spare both the location and the soldiers after all it was a shame to loose the place." Tseng gave him a suspicious look.

"Ok Hojo what's really happening here?"

"Fine. The materia that is now fused with Reno acts as both magic and a summon. It was stolen from my laboratory. I was hoping to harness the power of fear to expand the Shinra empire. Obviously it has gone wrong and I want to fix it in order to redeem some honour."

"Sounds more like it. Well what do you have in mind?"

Hojo held a remote in his hand.

"The one weapon we have to combat fear is cuteness. As to the problem of Reno…I'm working on it however for now we have our own shock troops"

"Where?"

"Here." He pressed the remote and a plethora of Cait Siths walked in.

"What? Who is controlling them?"

"I used the kids that were kicked out of the arcade as they want some vengence. So I told them we have a new game to play. The Killing Fields of Moogle. Like the House of Moogle only not so cute. These are only the soldiers though. I have yet to introduce the commanders."

"The commanders?"

"Come in officers."

A group of pom-poms walked into the room.

"Kupo." With that command a pack of creatures jumped and landed on the table. It was a group of Moogles dressed up to look like the Turks.

"I present to you the Snoogles. A Shinra special force unit comprised entirely of Moogles. It seems that the House of Moogle game was not just a game but a dimensional portal and when Golden Devil upset the arcade he got these guys steamed big time. So in promise of payment these elite Moogle warriors will help to take down the Feartroops. However I might need a few days before we can attack as I am perfecting my secret weapon. In the meantime the Snoogles and the children will carry out their combat training which you Tseng will lead." He left the room with Tseng banging his head off the table in disbelief and frustration. Rude and Elena simply sat there with their jaws agape.

* * *

The tape ended. Tseng found it painful to watch. However as implausible as it seemed those Moogles really came through in the end and that is what got to him the most. He deleted the clips that were not for viewing and breathed a sigh of relief. 


	6. Chapter 6

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 6: Enter the Snoogles

Tseng was undergoing mixed emotions while thinking about the next part of the report. Although exceedingly pleased about the operation he was not exactly thrilled the their main fighting force consisted of kids and Moogles. Tseng was for lack of a better word…disgusted.

* * *

Incident Report:Form Z9MGD666

Reporting officers name: Tseng

Date: 32/9/3503

Shinra Division: The Turks.

Report:

Now shocked as you probably are, reading and seeing this sir, I can assure you that it happened. Trust me there really was no other way to do this. Thankfully you will be pleased to hear that we were at the front lines. Hojo had supplied us with Cait Sith Turk units. Embarrassing as it was, the Turk units looked the best out of the whole platoon.

Getting in was not easy as there were quite a few sniper units lost in the first skirmish. Since then the Golden Devil had put them to use. They shot down a few of the Cait Sith in the 3rd team. This not only cut off five teams of troops but it trapped our unit along with two others on the other side. This meant that we only had two Cait Sith units and a full compliment of Snoogles. It was kind of funny as they only had water pistols filled with esuna potion but they meant business. They were too cute to succomb to the feartroops and so were the perfect weapons against them.

The Turks resolved to taking out the snipers and ferrying across more Cait Sith units via the helicopter while the Snoogles cleared the entrance. As you can see from the security feeds the Golden Devil was safely tucked away in the Halloween hotel. We resolved to work the other sections and leaving that one until last. The Snoogle leader, who for reasons beyond comprehension looks like me, burst through the doors with controlled sprays of esuna. He cleared a few troops before calling in the Snoogle Elena, Rude and Reno.

Using hand signals they carried out the mission just like us, quickly and professionally. My counterpart and Elena's worked on the ground troops while Reno's and Rude's worked on the chocobos. The chocobos wasted no time in coming for them. The two Snoogles leapt into the air and created a shower of esuna around them while they grabbed onto the chocobos necks and swung onto their backs. When the chocobos were hit they returned back to normal. The two tore off on the chocobos squirting all around them.

* * *

Tseng cringed as he watched his counterpart and Elena's have a little kiss after curing the ground troops. 'Oh God,' Tseng thought, 'Elena must not see this. Hojo said that they were meant to copy us in nearly every way. If she knew…I wouldn't lead as effectively. I'd be out of the Turks and never see her again. I'd rather be a cold leader or even just a friend, so long as I can be near her. Tseng hardened his heart to the constant ache once again and maintained his calm composure before getting back to watching the video.

* * *

The two Snoogles separated, giving themselves one last look of longing, before disappearing into different sections. Meanwhile Tseng and the Turks had begun controlling their Cait Sith units in order to get the Shinra Soldiers back on track and up to date in order for them to provide ground support for any evacuation attempts or airlifts. With that taken care of the Turks moved their units into the chocobo pens. Their Cait Sith units were destroyed in seconds.

Tseng growled in frustration,

"I've had it with this technology crap. There is no way the suits are better than us. These birds need a roasting and besides the guy is part of the team and we have to save him, despite what anyone else says." Rude smiled. Elena fought to hold in an "Aww." Tseng quenched the sentiment.

"If you mention a word of this to that raving lunatic I'll string you up from Junon Canon and leave you to rot." The two Turks patted him on the back but stopped when he started to twitch.

"Lets go." He said through gritted teeth.

They started to walk out of the chopper and into the main entrance with weapons drawn. The Shinra troops gathered saluted them as they went past.

"Ok Rude what have you got?"

"How did you…?"

"Quickly. I want this moron back doing paperwork before the day is out." Rude sighed and opened the right side of his jacket to show six grenades hanging neatly in order of colour. He picked out a white one.

"Esunaga grenade. One. Only for emergencies. I was going to take him on face to face."

"Birds first. Where's the spare?" Rude looked offended. Tseng did not blink. After a while he raised his eyebrows as if he were rolling his eyes behind those sunglasses. He flicked his left wrist and another grenade rolled out to his palm.

"Better. Let's cook these turkeys." Elena slapped her head.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Not another word. Let's just go."

They ran into the chocobo racers compound.

"Elena, Rude go to either side of the lanes. I'm going to try something I haven't done in a long time and when I give the word, roll a grenade into the pen. There were three chocobos occupying the track. They all raised their heads when Tseng walked down the middle. He walked with his arms out at his sides. He flicked his wrists and a portion of gyshal greens appeared at each hand.

"You can't scare me. My fear can't materialize unless I fail." The lead chocobo smiled.

"Tseng loves Elena." Elena not sharing this fear heard nothing of course as this was not her fear but the chant was enough to drive Tseng insane.

"Dumb bird. Shut the hell up. Come here and eat your greens."

The leader accepted the challenge. It charged towards him chanting "Tseng loves Elena." Tseng closed it out of his mind concentrating on which way the bird would go so he could dodge the attack. 'For her,' he thought, 'remember you're here for her. It has to stay this way. Don't screw this up.' The birds beak was an inch away from Tseng's face when he dropped to the ground and performed a low sweeping kick. The bird tumbled and he dived on it, grabbing its neck before it got up. Then the real fun began. Unbeknownst to anyone in Shinra Tseng had been a ranch hand for a time and had tamed wild chocobo while he was there. It was one of his many hidden talents.

He emptied a little of his own esuna gun onto the gyshal green and waved his hand in front of its beak. When the chocobo tried to bite it he used his fingertips to flick the food into the birds mouth. The leader slowly turned back to its normal state. When Tseng was happy he rode it into the pen the other two following swiftly behind.

"Now." Tseng shouted as he jumped off. After three rounds of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Elena should throw it. Her aim was spot on and in seconds the pen was awash with white light and water. When everything settled down the chocobos had returned to normal, acting as if nothing had been out of the ordinary.

The three Turks ran to the assembly hall where they met a contingent of Shinra troops as well as an army of Cait Siths and some very smug looking Snoogles. Tseng walked over to his counterpart.

"Just the hotel to go then?"

"Yes, kupo, but we still have one problem. There are still twelve Shinra troops left."

"What's the problem with that?"

"They are second class soldiers."

"Oh." Tseng's face fell when he heard that. He gathered himself again before looking into his counterpart's eyes.

"You ready?"

"For her, kupo."

"Shh you stupid sonova… She might hear." The counterpart pressed his point, if a little more quietly.

"For her, kupo." Tseng nodded. The nod was all that was needed. In that instant the two acted as one, leading a charge as if it were the last thing they would ever do. The charge lead into the Halloween hotels graveyard where the twelve soldiers awaited them.

* * *

A tear of pride welled up in Tseng's eye as he typed.

While you read and watch this sir I am not afraid to go on record saying that the charge with my counterpart was one of the proudest moments I have had in Shinra.

Tseng looked at the last part before erasing it and carrying on. 'I'd never hear the end of it,' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 7: Soldiers, spooks and a Summon

Tseng was half buried in witness accounts, soldier reports and videos. The accounts were not very useful, as each one told a taller tale then the last one. He knew the accounts he was looking for was there. The videos had been lost and only audio files were left full of clanging, shouting and shooting. The Feartroop Soldiers had taken the cameras out for the whole hotel sector. Tseng knew that the only halfway accurate accounts would be found with the Snoogles and the Turks.

A face appeared in the paperwork making Tseng scream. It was Rosie.

"Hello sir. Working hard are we?"

"Trying to." Tseng used most of his self restraint not to go berserk.

"How about a coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Ok." She smiled as she left the pile of paperwork to come in around him. He made a grab at a random stack of paper and brought them out. By a remarkable stroke of luck they were exactly the papers he wasn't looking for. Two hours of Rosie helping him, giving off about his filing and supplying him with coffee and he was set.

* * *

Incident Report: Form Z9MGD666

Reporting officer's name: Tseng

Date: 32/9/3503

Shinra Division: The Turks

Report:

You will have to forgive all the Kupos. I have taken the liberty of taking passages from the Snoogles accounts as well as others to describe the battle as all video footage of the attack was lost. I will start with Snoogle accounts before moving to the Turks accounts.

* * *

Officer's name: Tsenoogle

My counterpart and I led the charge. We could spend no time being cautious. When being trained I was taught that you could not expect to survive a second-class soldier attack by acting hesitantly with caution. You must rely solely on instinct.

The instant that we entered the graveyard they were upon us. They came in two waves kupo. They believed that it would only take two waves of them to finish us off. As my cohorts and I proved; they were very much mistaken kupo. Perhaps it was because they were arrogant I am not sure kupo but they underestimated us greatly. They tried to divert us with the first wave to trap us in a classic sandwich movement. Those that avoided the first wave would get trapped in between the first and second waves.

Being soldiers they had the use of materia as well and since they were fighting to prevent their greatest fear happening to them all the stops were being pulled out. Gunblades a plenty to be seen kupo. More than once I felt that I was going to lose my pom-pom. Rudle and Renogle were sticking with the Turk called Rude. Elenoogle was fighting alongside her human counterpart. We found that each moogle fighting alongside their human counterpart augmented each others abilities. If this is ever covered on official documentation it should do wonders for human moogle relations.

* * *

Reporting officer: Tseng

By a complete freak occurrence the two Rudes came out with exactly the same report. Seriously word for word, except the kupos. Hojo will probably want to run tests at this point and I must request that this does not happen as I am short staffed as it is. Anyway here is the report.

* * *

Reporting officer: Rude/Rudle

Ran into dark room. Lots of tough guys (kupo). Didn't take long to knock the crap out of them (kupo). Renogle was annoying but funny. We rock (kupo).

* * *

Reporting officer: Tseng

A person and creature of few words. Before I give the full account the two Elenas should give their accounts. They decided to submit a joint video report. Don't ask. As to Renogles report I refuse to submit it as it is for lack of a better description, absolute gibberish. Seriously there's giant robots and everything in there.

* * *

Reporting officer: Elena/Elenoogle

Two waving hands blurred the camera view with one hand and one paw.

"Hey Rufie. Oh hold on a second." The two of them fixed their hair while trying to bring the camera into focus.

"Ok that's better. So you start Elenoogle."

"No you start."

"Ok we'll do it at the same time."

"Get better soon Rufie." Elena continued.

"Me and Elenoogle are like best friends now. She totally kicks ass and she told me a few things about you Tseng." While she giggled there was a threatening undertone that Tseng didn't like. Elena continued while Elenoogle waved and blew kisses from behind her.

"Yeah so like the moogles have a parallel universe on the other side of the House of Moogle game although it's only one of the doors. Here's the cool thing though, we can cover each others weaknesses and enhance the strengths because we know each other so well. Plus we have doubles the cuteness factor. The feartroops didn't have a chance." Elenoogle put a paw to Elena's ear and whispered something.

"Hmm you're right. Tseng likes to do the explaining bit so we'll leave it up to him. When you're better Rufie we have to have a chat about something which might affect the future of the Turks. Okay bye."

"Bye bye kupo."

* * *

Tseng's brows lowered, he would have to get a bug into their little talk somehow. He called for Rosie and asked her to acquire a few when she was making the next coffee. He then thanked her profusely before getting back to typing.

* * *

Reporting Officer: Tseng

Ok with all the information previous to this report not revealing anything in particular I was forced to write this report. We entered the graveyard, as Tsenoogle said, acting on instinct. The first six came through with iced cross blades. The Snoogles and the Turks jumped and opened fire acting as one, which was a beautiful thing to see as organized chaos is usually the way things happen for us, as you know by now.

The soldiers were protected from the esuna with reflect spells. Luckily they were not immune to physical attacks as the Cait Sith units grabbed the first wave after we jumped over them. Rudle produced a reflectaga materia and promptly used it on the Turks and Snoogles. We turned to face the second wave coming towards us. A crunching sound told us that the first wave had broken away from their Cait Sith captors. More Caits moved in. We were trapped. Elena proved her worth if a little indirectly. She threw a Blindaga materia at Renogle who was infuriating her by poking her. Thanks to the reflect barrier it reflected off us and onto everything else.

The soldiers stilled themselves in an attempt to sense where they should attack next. This is where Renogle came into his own as he decided to have a massive game of 'Pokage' and the soldiers were his targets. He distracted them long enough for more Cait Siths to move in and break a few blades, rendering the soldiers' physical attacks useless. Unfortunately Renogles prank backfired as the soldiers managed to surround Elena and Elenoogle. The rest of us were prying off and shooting helmets off the soldiers' heads.

The mako in their eyes lit up the room allowing me to see what they were up to. They were preparing a ring of firaga, which is a tactical move designed by myself so that none could survive it. Elena and Elenoogle were performing roundhouse kicks to disarm the soldiers of the materia. They managed to get some but I knew it wouldn't be enough. You only needed two materia to go off before a chain reaction would go off. Tsenoogle understood and the same fire I felt inside me showed in his eyes.

I leapt over the nearest soldier's head and he rolled under his legs. We both offered a hand to our corresponding Elenas.

"Cyclone" we all shouted. Elena and I started spinning to run along the soldiers faces horizontally in order to stun them. Tsenoogle and Elenoogle ran horizontally along the arms, kicking the materia out of them. Then each one of us grabbed an arm and a paw spinning each other. The reflect spell time had past a couple of minutes ago. With our free arms we each took out a water pistol and soaked the soldiers back to normality. All the while Renogle made a game out of it by jumping over the streams and poking the soldiers that got hit.

The Cait Siths cheered when it was done. When the soldiers were straightened out we headed with them into the hotel. Golden Devil was waiting for us at the reception desk. Two fake ghosts popped out of nowhere. One of the more experienced soldiers iced them. I sighed.

"I know it's a fake Reno."

"Ohh Mr Tseng Sir. Sooo sorry. Oh finally with Elena I see. I wonder if there was another reason for coming to the hotel. Bam chikka wah wah. Hah hah." It was at this point that I asked the others to leave as he had just crossed the line. He did nothing but grin.

"Time to test the summons out I think."

"You got nothing I can't tear down with my bare hands."

"Kupo" My counterpart agreed. I felt it was ok for him to stay as well he was me really.

"Oh really. Let's see where this goes then. Summon Fear level one." A red light filled the room then quickly faded. Golden Devil was left holding a microphone. A loud voice came out of the microphone.

"I am the narrator. Tremble before me."

"What kind of weak ass creature is that?"

"Tsenoogle went psycho on Tseng's leg." Suddenly the small Turk went psycho on me tearing into flesh and ripping the suit.

"He stopped." Tsenoogle did so. I looked up at Reno.

"Oh no." Golden Devil smiled.

"Indeed."

At this point the other Snoogles and Turks burst in. Rude pulled a masterful move as he used silence on the microphone. I wiped my brow as the microphone dropped to the floor with a dull clank. Golden Devil, who was also under the spells influence, gave me a look that said "Oh crap." To which we replied by giving him an evil grin. We grabbed him by the tail and beat him until he could barely move. Then we dragged him onto the counter of the reception desk and doused him with the esuna potion. Nothing happened. Both Tsenoogle and I slapped our heads.

"Come on. We'll have to take him to Hojo and see if he has anything for us yet."

* * *

Tseng relaxed for a bit, letting his fingers cool off. Rosie came in with yet another coffee and Tseng's bugs.

"Excellent. Thank you Rosie." Tseng grinned evilly as she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Hopw you are enjoying it so far. Please R&R.  
Cheers  
Wolf 


	8. Chapter 8

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 8: Tricky Devils

Tseng smiled as he came to the end of his report. He thought about how Rufus would let him torture Reno after seeing it. Then he could deal with what Elena was going to talk about.

* * *

Incident Report:Form Z9MGD666

Reporting Officers name: Tseng

Date: 32/9/3503

Shinra Division: The Turks

Report:

We finally come to the last part of the report. Again it is a video feed. This time it comes from Hojo's lab. Considering the location expect serious weirdness.

* * *

The video opened with Golden Devil floating in a stasis chamber while Hojo went about his normal mad scientist business. A strange blond spiky haired man stepped through the laboratory door. He was dressed in a suit and had a remarkable likeness to the creature in the stasis tank. He studied it with curious fascination.

"I say professor. Is that what I look like?" Hojo walked slowly to join him. He put a finger to his lips while he thought about his answer.

"In a manner of speaking…yes. He is your opposite and more. He is the elemental of fear and mischief at this point in time. He is fused with a dangerous materia so I have to attempt to extract it."

"Professor."

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you create me?"

"Oh you were a side project in case they couldn't catch him directly."

"So what do I do now?"

"Now? I never thought that I wouldn't need you. I suppose that you could be a lab assistant or something." The clone twitched.

"You suppose? The purpose for my creation is obsolete so you SUPPOSE I could clean up after your other failures?"

"Damn it I forgot the good could get angry if it was a righteous anger. Alright then if that's the way things have to be then it's time I got rid of you. Just relax, this should be relatively painless." Hojo produced a couple of scalpels from nowhere and gave a menacing grin.

The clone picked up a lab chair and threw it with all his might at the stasis chamber, smashing it to pieces. The clone smiled triumphantly before seeing the grin on Hojo's face.

"You've just caused yourself more bother there boy."

"That you have." Golden Devil announced. Hojo pressed a button, enclosing himself behind a protective screen and calling the Turks all at once. He sipped on a black coffee and waved goodbye to the Reno clone with a smile on his face. Golden Devil smelled the setup a mile away. The clone was about to speak; however the creature soon silenced him when it held its hand up. It resumed it's advance on Hojo and tapped on the thick glass.

"Hojo I know you can hear me and we both know that no one can get to you unless you come out but I have four words for you that will bring all your fun to a messy end."

"What are they?"

"The first one is laxatives."

"Huh there is an ensuite in here. Ohhh tummy not good." Before Hojo could get to the toilet he remembered something and came back to the speaker where the Golden Devil waited.

"What was the second word?" The creature grinned widely.

"I'll be generous and give you the rest all at once. You ready?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"No toilet paper."

"You sonova… I'll kill ooooh." Hojo ran for the toilet and closed the door quickly.

Golden Devil laughed.

"Hah that's him taken care of. Your turn." The creature transformed into a dragon that was covered with mouths. Some shouted insults, some spoke of dark and horrible secrets, others simply gnashed their teeth, hungry for flesh.

"Wait. There is something you must see before you destroy me." Golden Devil reverted back to human form.

"What?"

"This."

The clone opened a door to a room filled with the remains of Reno and moogle organs in jars. Lying there on a number of tables was a variety of Reno moogle hybrids.

"Why?" The solitary word silently escaped the creature's lips.

"To create me. They thought I could cancel out your evil and bring back the real Reno, that's why."

"Idiots."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because it's about to happen."

The clone inserted his hand, like a knife, into Golden Devil's back scar. He grabbed the materia that had clumped together inside Reno and pulled. A flash of red lightning hit the lab as the clone finally pulled the materia out.

* * *

The footage ends here as the camera blacked out. I will give a written description of what happened next. We opened the door to find the two bodies lying on the floor. I ordered that they be taken to the nearest medical facility. There was no sign of the materia anywhere. It is thought to have been destroyed causing the red flash. Both men have since made a full recovery. End of report.

* * *

Tseng sat back in his chair happy with his report. The Reno's had both made a full recovery which was good and bad. Reno had a good clone to try and corrupt. 'At least that will keep him occupied for a short while.' Tseng picked up the disk from his laptop, put it into an envelope and walked out of his office.

* * *

Almost finished the fiction. Just one more chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please R&R.  
Cheers  
Wolf 


	9. Chapter 9

Well here it is. The last chapter. Feels good to end it. I like a bit of closure now and again. If you enjoyed it please let me know.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

To Hell and back just for the craic

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Tseng's footsteps echoed as he walked the corridors of the medical wing. He adjusted his tie and entered the room. Rufus was awake and talking to Elena. Tseng set the envelope down beside Rufus.

"Good morning sir. Report is ready for viewing. I trust it will be to your liking."

"Thank you Tseng. That will be all."

"Hi Tseng," Elena waved to him. He nodded back with a small smile on his face though not for the reason she was thinking. He turned the earpiece on as he walked out of the room.

"So it's ok to change that law?"

"Certainly. I'll lift the ban on inter office relationships as soon as I get out of here. Thanks for coming to chat with me. With Tseng typing another one of his epics there has hardly been anyone to talk to." Tseng's face paled. He threw the earpiece out and stomped it into the ground. Things were starting to unravel and he felt his sense of control slipping away. He needed someone to take it out on. Suddenly Reno's office was just a hop, skip and a jump away. The door slid open with ease. He found the red head frantically trying to put a disc into the computer.

"Hi boss. I know you came to kill me or something like that so I got a little insurance put together. See this tape?" He clicked play.

It showed the Rufus during the Golden Devil fight. After getting punched he landed in the chocobo waste unit. Crawling out of it the president was covered in chocobo crap and feathers. He promptly fainted on the track as his brain couldn't take it. That's when Tseng found him and dressed him up in a fat chocobo suit to sneak him out. Reno stopped the tape.

"You kill me and my clone delivers this to the president." Tseng laughed.

"Your clone is sleeping in his room after you shocked him in training until he passed out. He won't be doing anything soon."

At this point Tseng took a smooth red stone out of his pocket, the red light glinting in his eyes. Reno became very afraid. All that could be heard down the empty corridors as Reno's door closed were the muffled screams of the red haired Turk and the mad laughter of Tseng. Rude who had been walking over to see Reno heard the laughter. He turned and walked the other way. He grinned, feeling comforted and reassured that everything was back to normal again.

The End


End file.
